VDM
by FiggyFrog
Summary: Parce qu'il nous tombe tous les jours des tuiles sur le coin de la tronche, des êtres de génie ont inventé viedemerde.fr. Tout le monde à le droit d'y aller. Même les personnages de D.Gray-man
1. Lenalee

Vous connaissez ? C'est un site merveilleux ou des tas de gens malchanceux écrivent en très peu de mots leurs palpitantes aventures. J'ai décrété que les personnages de -man avaient aussi le droit d'épancher leurs peines. Voici donc leurs VDMs, écrites par votre serviteuse. Je ne sais pas combien je vais en faire, certainement pas beaucoup, mais si vous avez des idées, je serrais ravie d'en profiter (en vous en laissant la paternité naturellement ù_U).

J'ai essayé de respecter la forme, les thèmes, et la longueur des messages sur le site, d'où le fait que chaque VDM soit très courte, mais en fait, elles sont déjà trop longues...Bonne lecture !

Lenalee

#Amour#

Aujourd'hui, je suis éconduite par Lavi. Pas parce je ne lui plais pas. Pas parce ses obligations de Bookman l'empêchent de s'attacher. Non, si j'ai le cœur brisé, c'est parce que j'ai un frère démoniaque, avec un énorme sister-complex. VDM.

#Argent#

Aujourd'hui, en allant faire du shopping, je me suis aperçue que Nii-san a martelé chacune de mes pièces de monnaie de son portrait, « pour pas que je l'oublie quand je serais dans le monde extérieur ». Les vendeurs, persuadés d'avoir affaire à une monnaie étrangère, n'ont pas voulu les prendre. VDM.

#Enfants#

Aujourd'hui, Timothy m'a dit que je ressemblais Emilia. Sauf pour la poitrine. « Parce que la [mienne] est au moins 4 fois plus petite ». VDM.

#Travail#

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que les traqueurs pariaient de l'argent sur l'exorciste qui tuerait le plus d'akumas. Aucun n'a pris le risque de parier sur moi. VDM.

#Santé#

Aujourd'hui, je vais à l'infirmerie pour une légère toux. Nii-san a tenu à me soigner lui même. Maintenant, j'ai 39 de fièvre. VDM

#Sexe#

Aujourd'hui, Timcapy a fouillé dans mes affaires, et a trouvé mon « canard en plastique », qu'il s'est empressé de rapporter à Allen. Au réfectoire. Devant tout le monde. Nii-san m'a couru après toute l'après midi pour me poser une ceinture de chasteté. VDM.

#Inclassable#

Aujourd'hui pour mon anniversaire Nii-san m'a offert un journal intime, dans lequel je me suis empressée d'écrire mes pensées les plus inavouables. Je n'avais pas prévu que le carnet reparte sur ses petites pattes métalliques (sans métaphore) jusqu'au bureau de Nii-san. VDM.

Des idées ? Des reviews ?


	2. Kanda

**Kanda**

#Amour#

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5h20 que le maréchal Tieddol est revenu à la congrégation. 3H15 qu'il est passé à la section scientifique. 3H00 que Komui l'a utilisé comme cobaye pour son nouveau « Love love filter ». 2h45 que je fuis pour échapper à une tentative de viol. VDM.

#Argent#

Aujourd'hui, il faut faire des sacrifices pour renflouer les caisses de la congrégation. Il a donc fallu supprimer l'achat de certaines denrées. Dont la farine de sarrasin. Qui le principal ingrédient des sobas. Je suis en manque. VDM.

#Enfants#

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 3 jours qu'Allen boude parce que je refuse de me faire greffer un utérus, afin que notre couple prospère. VDM.

#Travail#

Aujourd'hui, ma crédibilité et mon honneur se sont envolés en même temps que les dents de l'abruti que j'aurais dû laisser en pâture aux akumas, et qui a déclaré, devant nos traqueurs, que c'était un honneur d'avoir été sauvé par « une jeune femme aussi mignonne » que moi. VDM.

#Santé#

Aujourd'hui, on m'a trainé à l'infirmerie pour soigner une égratignure. L'infirmière en chef, qui est si vieille qu'elle aurait pu tenir le pape sur ses genoux quand il faisait ses premières dents, m'a fait un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre. VDM.

#Sexe#

Aujourd'hui, Allen et moi avons découvert que Komui surveille par caméra tous les endroits où pourrait aller sa sœur. Y compris les douches des hommes. Les internautes de YouPorn, ravis, nous ont mis dans la sélection vidéo. VDM.

#Inclassable#

Aujourd'hui, Tieddol a réussi à me faire accepter un câlin en échange d'une assiette de sobas. Il faut VRAIMENT que je trouve de la farine de sarrasin. VDM.

KKKKKKKKKK

Celui-ci est pour la fanatique de Kanda qui a reviewé mon premier chapitre ^^ Je vous l'accorde, le niveau de stupidité est monté d'au moins 10 crans, mais j'ai bien rigolé.

Merci aux personnes qui ont si vite reviewé la dernière fois, je n'avais pas très envie de continuer cette fic, mais ça m'a remotivé =)


	3. Link

**Howard Link**

#Amour#

Aujourd'hui, ma vie sentimentale et affective se résume aux smileys que Lenalee Lee s'amuse à dessiner sur mes dossiers lorsqu'elle rend visite à Allen Walker. VDM.

#Argent#

Aujourd'hui, on m'a annoncé qu'en raison des restrictions de budget, et du manque de délicatesse de certains exorcistes, les frais dépensés pour les dommages collatéraux seront désormais prélevés sur mon salaire. Ma prochaine mission se déroule avec Yû Kanda, au musée du Louvre. VDM.

#Enfants#

Aujourd'hui, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai entendu Timothy dire qu'il se sentait bien en ma présence, parce que la chose incrustée dans son front lui semblait soudain moins laide, en comparaison à mes « verrues ». VDM.

#Travail#

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un dossier urgent à terminer, mais le maudit m'empêche de travailler. La cause ? Ses ébats avec Yû Kanda qui -contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser – n'est pas au dessus. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je suis sous le lit, depuis 1h30. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir fini. Je dois rendre le dossier dans 10 minutes. VDM.

#Santé#

Aujourd'hui, le maudit a fait un cauchemar. J'ai voulu le réveiller pour qu'il arrête de gémir dans son sommeil. Il m'a pris pour un akuma, et m'a cassé le bras. VDM.

#Sexe#

VDM

#Inclassable#

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de l'univers féminin. Est-ce que le fait de laisser des tampons usagés dans mes affaires peut être considéré comme une tentative de séduction ? VDM.

HLHLHLHLHL

C'est incroyable le nombre de bêtises que je suis capable d'écrire quand je suis censée travailler mon bac français !

Je l'ai peut être un peu réduit (je me repends, je me repends !), mais j'aime bien ce personnage : même si à première vue il fait rat de bibliothèque coincé dans sa chemise, il est plein de ressources =)

Je sais, le truc de « machin est coincé sous le lit », c'est très cliché, mais c'était trop tentant, et j'avais peu d'idées...

Reviews ?


	4. Reever

**Reever**

#Amour#

Aujourd'hui, 9h46 : je regarde Lenalee, du coin de l'œil. 9H48 : Komulin XXIII débarque à la section scientifique. Nouveau record. VDM.

#Argent#

Aujourd'hui, 17h24 : Allen passe nous dire bonsoir. 17H30 : Tap propose une partie de poker. 18H21 : Walker repart riche comme un prince, Jonny, pauvre comme un mendiant. Moi ? Il me reste ma blouse. _Seulement_ ma blouse. J'ai froid. VDM.

#Enfants#

Aujourd'hui, 10h30 : Lenalee emmène Timothy au Département Scientifique. 10H35 : Un bruit suspect se fait entendre. 10H45 : Johnny a disparu, Tap n'est qu'une grosse masse jaune. Il y a deux choses violettes et molles qui s'agitent sur mes omoplates. Je crois que ce sont des tentacules. VDM.

#Travail#

Aujourd'hui, journal de bord : 3ème jour, il fait sombre et humide. Des bêtes inconnues grouillent autour de moi. Non, je ne suis pas dans la forêt amazonienne. Komui a perdu sa montre, dans son bureau, et c'est à moi de la retrouver. Les vivres commencent à manquer. VDM.

#Santé#

Aujourd'hui, 22h : je suis sorti du bureau de Komui. Je suis sans doute le premier homme a avoir accompli cet exploit. Je suis aussi le premier a avoir contracté la malaria au milieu d'un tas de dossiers. VDM.

#Sexe#

Aujourd'hui, la dernière chose avec laquelle j'ai eu une relation sexuelle était une éprouvette graduée. VDM.

#Inclassable#

Aujourd'hui, j'ai confondu Komui avec sa sœur. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti de mon laboratoire que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de faire encore la différence entre un homme et une femme. VDM.

RRRRRRRRRR

J'ai l'impression que celui là est moins bien que les autres, mais ma foi, on fait ce qu'on peut ù_U J'essaye d'adapter le discours à chaque personnage. Comme les médecins sont censés marqué les heures quand ils font des rapports, je trouvais que ça collait bien à Reever =)

En tout cas, merci pour ce déluge de reviews, c'était trop génial xD Tous ces commentaires dans une boite mail, ça vous guérirait même de la malaria ! ^^ Envoyez en à ce pauvre Reever, pour qu'il se remette vite ;) Une minute de silence pour ce pauvre homme qui a mis sa vie en danger pour une montre U_U


	5. Lavi

**Lavi**

#Amour#

Aujourd'hui, pour la Saint Valentin, Panda a reçu plus de chocolats que moi. VDM.

#Argent#

Aujourd'hui, je suis inculpé pour fraude fiscale. Ben quoi ? Un compte par nom ! Vous croyez qu'elle me prendrait au sérieux, ma banquière, si je changeais mes informations personnelles tous les 6 mois ? VDM.

#Enfants#

Aujourd'hui, Lenalee m'a dit, très gentiment, que si je voulais éviter une nouvelle condamnation, je devrais peut être abandonner l'idée d'avoir des enfants, un jour. Je SUIS responsable. C'est juste que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à m'autogérer, c'est tout. VDM.

#Travail#

Aujourd'hui, Panda m'a donné mon nouveau prénom : Trévor. Comme le crapaud de Neville Londubat dans Harry Potter. VDM.

#Santé#

Aujourd'hui, Jeryy est tombé gravement malade. Lenalee, rare exorciste femme, a donc été implicitement désignée pour cuisiner à sa place. Jeryy a maintenant de nombreux camarades, hospitalisés pour intoxication alimentaire. Je crois que Lenalee ne supporte pas le machisme. Je souffre. VDM.

#Sexe#

Aujourd'hui, le Maréchal Cross nous a surpris, Allen et moi, alors que je tenais l'organe génital du blandin dans ma bouche. On aurait pu penser qu'il nous aurait simplement traité de sodomites, et qu'il serait parti en riant à gorge déployée. Mais non, il a préféré se joindre a nous. VDM.

#Inclassable#

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert un fait inédit sur les golems. Hier, Lenalee m'a taquiné en me disant que mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de poule. Cette remarque a surement influencé Timcapy, puisqu'il a profité de la nuit pour nidifier dans ma tignasse. C'est gluant. VDM.

LLLLLLLLLL

Enfin un nouveau chapitre de vdms ! Je sais que pas mal de monde attendait Lavi ^^

Excusez moi pour ma loooooongue absence, mais avec l'oral de français, j'ai eu beaucoup d'analyses de textes ennuyeuses à apprendre, et pas beaucoup de motivation...

Mais me revoilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il compense un peu la baisse de régime du précédent.


End file.
